x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teena Mulder
Elizabeth "Teena" Kuipers Mulder (played by Rebecca Toolan) was the wife of State Department official William Mulder and mother to Fox and Samantha Mulder. Biography Elizabeth Kuipers was born in 1941 Ohio (TXF: "Paper Clip"), and later married Bill Mulder. Around 1961, Teena Mulder had a brief affair with the Cigarette Smoking Man, a friend of Bill's, which resulted in her son Fox's conception. In 1965, Teena gave birth to Samantha Mulder. In November 1973, Samantha was abducted from the family home in Chilmark, Massachusetts, ultimately leading to her divorce. Teena knew more about Samantha's abduction and the Syndicate than she ever let on, but kept this information to herself, either to protect her son, or because it was too painful for her to bring up. In 1996, Mulder went to the family's summer home and met the CSM there. Later, she suffered a stroke and collapsed to the floor. Thanks to a quick emergency call from X, paramedics were able to save her life, but she remained in a coma. She woke up briefly and wrote "PALM" on a piece of paper for Mulder, an attempt to spell "LAMP." ("Talitha Cumi") The CSM later convinced an Alien Bounty Hunter to heal her. ("Herrenvolk") Mulder visited her son in 1999 at a psychiatric hospital ward along with the CSM. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") In 2000, Mulder found out she was terminally ill and, after a few months, decided to commit suicide rather than succumb to it. Before her death, she called Fox and cryptically regretting not saying certain things. It could have been a subtle request to accept that Samantha was gone and move on with his life. ("Sein Und Zeit") Relationships William Mulder :Main article: William Mulder Teena and Bill Mulder were married around 1961. In 1973, Teena divorced Bill and moved to Greenwich, Connecticut. Fox later learned that all members of the Syndicate, including his father, had to offer up their heirs as collateral to the Colonists, in order to ensure an alliance, and that he, not Samantha, was the first choice. Soon after Bill Mulder died, Fox asked his mother about this, to which she reluctantly replied: "I couldn't choose. It was your father's choice, and I hated him for it. Even in his grave, I hate him still." At Bill's funeral, Teena's expression was sombre, but not overly so. Her animosity toward him still persisted. Fox Mulder :Main article: Fox Mulder Samantha Mulder :Main article: Samantha Mulder Cigarette Smoking Man :Main article: Cigarette Smoking Man In 1961, Teena had an affair with the CSM, a friend and colleague of her husband's. It was later revealed that Fox was born as a result of this affair. Whether or not Bill knew Fox wasn't his son remains unknown, though there were hints that he knew Teena had an affair. Following her stroke in 1996, the CSM kept vigil at her bedside. He eventually convinced an Alien Bounty Hunter to use his powers to heal her ("Talitha Cumi", "Herrenvolk"). Background Information Teena's first name was not revealed until "Kitsunegari." Appearances Additional References * TXF: ** "Little Green Men" ** "Aubrey" (implied) ** "Paper Clip" ** "War of the Coprophages" ** "Redux II" ** "Kitsunegari" ** "The Unnatural" ** "Within" ** "DeadAlive" ** "Empedocles" ** "Demons" Category:Mulder family Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters